


I'll wait.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [32]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had waited his whole life to meet someone like her. She was going to wait for him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait.

He had told her, “I’ll wait.” and she ran to fight Archdemon.

She had told him, “I’ll wait.” when he had gone to sleep with witch.

He had said, “I’ll wait.” when she had gone with the Crow and the Bard to speak to the holy mother about the Qunari.

She had said, “I’ll wait.” when had gone to speak with Duncan about those who would become Grey Wardens.

She had said many things to her Clan before she had left them. She had never told her first love that she loved him until he was infected and dead from the Blight. He had been the forgotten son. The bastard son. She didn’t care. They had said that they would wait for each other when she had gone to find the cure. He had said he would wait for her. Her coming back in a coffin to buried was not part of the plan. She had written a last note in her journal just for him. It had been found with her. It had simply said, “I’ll wait for you, Alistair. The first drink is on me.”

 

 


End file.
